Turning Back
by NeonDomino
Summary: A collection dedicated to time-travel Hermione fics. Pairings will include: Hermione/Remus, Hermione/Sirius, Hermione/James (some may contain slash side-pairings). Pairing listed reflects latest chapter only! [One] Sirius and James wonder if Hermione and Remus will ever admit their feelings when all they seem to do is argue.


**TURNING BACK**

* * *

 **A time-travel collection which will feature the following pairings (see chapter names with pairings listed):**

 **Hermione/Remus**

 **Hermione/Sirius**

 **Hermione/James**

* * *

A collection dedicated to time-travel Hermione/Any Marauder that isn't Peter.

So I've been writing a few things with Hermione/Remus - my second OTP and I realised that I've been so far putting the time-travel stuff in with the non-time-travel. Since I adore time-travel fics, I feel the need to have separate collections just for this!

So this one will be for the time-travel stories! I also decided to include Hermione/Sirius and Hermione/James :)

* * *

 **The Promise**

 _Hermione/Remus_

 _(With a mention of Sirius/James)_

 _Summary: Sirius and James wonder if Hermione and Remus will ever admit their feelings for each other._

* * *

Written for:

Granger Danger: First Fight

Writing Club: Showtime - (word) Remember

Gobstones - Gold Stone: Secrets, Accuracy: Calm, Power: Pamphlet, Technique: "There's something I want to say to you but… I'm afraid of how you'll react."

Around the World in Thirty-One Days - Ukraine "Ultimately, it depends on you."

Hogwarts Assignment - Gardening - Spring Task: Write about someone starting anew.

Gemstones Challenge - Write about unwavering loyalty or protection for another person.

Dictionary Challenge: Absquatulate (to leave somewhere abruptly)

The Musical Competition Challenge: Quintet - Write about someone preparing for a fight (any kind)

* * *

"You want to what?" Remus asked, watching Hermione across the table.

"I'm going to join the Order," Hermione replied. She had initially informed all three of the men with her, but Remus' expression and tone made her focus on him. Gone was the calm facade that he always presented leaving an agitated version of himself instead.

"No. You can't," he told her.

Sirius and James looked at each other, wisely realising it was a good idea to stay quiet and not voice their own opinions. They knew not to tell Hermione that she couldn't do anything. They knew that Hermione wouldn't take it well and that whatever argument came from it, she would win. Remus clearly wasn't thinking.

"I can," Hermione replied. "And I will. I've been planning this since I arrived at Hogwarts. I spoke to the Headmaster on my first day. My name has been on the list for the Order since September."

"And he just agreed to let you?" Remus asked, shocked. "No, you can't. It's too dangerous!"

"May I remind you that I've faced dangerous situations before?" Hermione said quietly.

"So you say, but you've never told us what they were or how they came about. What if you get hurt?"

"Are you calling me a liar?" Hermione asked, a hint of annoyance entering her tone. "You were the ones to find me. I'm sure I didn't leave myself in that state."

"I'm not saying you're lying. I'm merely pointing out that you haven't told us anything so we don't know what you've actually been through. It's July and we still have no idea of anything before you arrived here. Fine, you don't have to share with us if that's your choice and I respect the need of keeping a secret… but the point is, we found you, unconscious, almost dead, and covered in blood. You almost died. You want us to let you join the Order, but risk the next time you fight, you'll get killed."

"I'm not _asking you_ to let me do anything," Hermione retorted, raising her voice slightly. "You're my friends, Remus. You, Sirius and James. I'm _telling_ you all that I'm going to be an Order member alongside the three of you because I have no doubts that you'll be joining the Order too."

"And will have to make sure you don't hurt yourself," Remus replied, louder still.

"Stop it!" James ordered, standing up and glaring between the pair. "We've been out of Hogwarts for three days and we didn't invite you both to live with us so we can deal with your bickering over stupid things like this." He shared a look with Sirius. They had hoped that by inviting Hermione to live with the three of them, her and Remus would finally give in to the feelings they had for each other.

"Hermione's safety is not stupid," Remus snapped, turning his anger on James. "She just needs to understand that we want her to be safe."

"And what of you? What if Dumbledore sends you to join other packs and convince them to be on our side?" Hermione replied, her voice louder still. Her hair seemed to crackle with magic and she was shaking with anger. "You'll be in more danger than me, Remus. All of you will. Am I allowed to forbid you lot from joining?"

"It's not the same!" Remus told her.

"It is. I don't want you to get hurt but at least I know that I have no say in your actions. If I could tell you all not to sign up, I'd do it. But I know you wouldn't listen to me even if I tried."

"Why do you need to join?" Sirius asked, finally breaking his own silence. "What is your goal? Apart from fighting for our world?"

"Fighting for all of you," Hermione said. Sirius stared at her. He could always see better behind the masks that people presented - probably because of his upbringing. Mother didn't go to dinner without one after all. Behind the arguing and insistence and secrets, Hermione was terrified. There were tears in the corner of her eyes which he could see by the faintest shine - not that Hermione would ever let them fall. There was a slight shake of her hands which started long before she was shaking in anger. Her protective nature was focused more on Remus than on him and James and that had started before she had 'found out' that he was a werewolf, though Sirius could see through her 'revelation' of how she worked it out.

"For all of us? Why aren't you fighting for yourself?" he asked. Maybe in the heat of argument, Hermione and Remus could admit their feelings and then shag it out and come up with an agreement when they were calm. Things were always easier after sex.

"I am, but… I want to keep you all safe too. I mean… the Order needs as many people as it can get."

"Love, the problem we're facing is that we'll be sloppy if you join the Order. Through no fault of your own, of course. But let's just say there's a fight. Just say we're up against some Death Eaters. Me and James are duelling and Remus is duelling. Where do you think our attention is?"

"On Malfoy and the rest of them?" Hermione asked, her arms folded.

"On you," Sirius replied. "On which Death Eater you're fighting. On where you are. On each scream that pierces the air because it could be yours. Do you think we're fighting to win or if we're just fighting to get away to find you? I'm not saying that you can't hold your own because I've not seen what you are capable of. All I'm saying is that we're too protective over you and that is _our_ flaw. You taking an active part in the Order could be what gets one of us hurt. Because whilst we're trying to get to you, we're not focused on what Death Eaters are following. We're not making wherever we are safe before ensuring you're safe. Do you get it?"

"I get it, but—"

"Hermione. Me and James have been practising duelling for years. I could duel him with my eyes shut because I can predict everything from the spells he'll cast to the way he'll move. I'm the same with Remus. It can be dangerous, but we've got each other's backs. Trust me and James to take care of Remus. There are other things to do for the Order than fight."

"Why would she need you both to take care of me?" Remus asked, the words forcing their way through the haze of red he was seeing.

Sirius met James' gaze and James sat back down. "Because Hermione knows that we have each other's backs since we're together," James offered.

"But... " Remus frowned slightly. "Sure." He looked at Hermione, trying to rein in his emotions. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, but Sirius is right. I feel like any of us could get over-protective and therefore sloppy. It's not your fault, it's mine. I couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt. Could we at least discuss the idea of a more passive role in the Order? Something that… something that could protect you from what we're going through? Is there a compromise in all of this?"

Hermione slowly nodded, her eyes fixed on Remus. "I'll make you a deal. _When_ , not if - _when_ \- Dumbledore asks you to go and visit the werewolves to make connections, you turn him down. James and Sirius side with you on the choice. If you swear on everything that you won't do visit the other packs, I'll stay out of combat unless I have no choice."

"You'll stay out of it regardless," James bargained, jumping in after seeing Hermione's loophole.

"I'll stay out of it _unless_ one of you three need are in trouble and needs me," Hermione replied. "I'll help with healing. I've still got that offer for a job at St. Mungo's." She reached for the pamphlet that had been sitting on the table for days. "I wasn't going to accept because of Order work, but… but I'd also like to do this. People get hurt and maybe that's my way of helping? I'm going to be a part of this, but I'm not going to back down."

"What about if I promise something else?" Remus offered.

"No. If you insist on going to one of the groups, how do I know you're safe? If Dumbledore sends you, I have no doubt that Greyback will be doing the same thing as you - recruiting werewolves. You'll have to go away for months at a time. People here will stop trusting you, Remus. Not me - I'd never stop trusting you, but others will. You stay here with me and I'll step back from the fighting."

The pair stared at each other from across the table and James met Sirius' gaze again. The pair had been dancing around an attraction to each other from the moment Remus carried an unconscious Hermione to the hospital wing on their first night back. They both hoped he noticed that Hermione was asking Remus to stay _with her_ and not just stay.

"They won't trust me anyway," Remus muttered finally. "I may as well use the one thing I know I can—"

"You are more than a werewolf," Hermione snapped. "That's only one small thing that makes up who you are. I trust you. James trusts you and Sirius trusts you. If others don't trust you, screw them. You don't need them. You have your family, you have your friends. Who else really matters?"

"If I promise, you promise?" Remus checked.

Hermione nodded her head. "I'll take that job at St. Mungo's. I can help the Order with healing. I can learn spells to help. I'll do things like research."

"I promise too, but Dumbledore wouldn't ever ask me to go to the other packs. He doesn't see me as a werewolf. He gave me a chance when no one else did. He wouldn't do that to me."

Sirius narrowed his eyes slightly at the relieved woman. She had been convinced that it was going to happen - just like she had had a bad vibe about Peter days before she found him in the girl's bathroom in his rat form. Just like she had managed to stumble across students who were in trouble. Just like she seemed to know things like Remus' lycanthropy and that James' parents were sick, oh and there's actually a new cure and whatever she said to Hope Lupin when they had met during the Easter Holidays, caused Hope to go to the doctor and find out she was sick but as it was the earliest stages of her cancer, it was caught and treated and was now gone.

Sirius knew Hermione had something to do with it, but it was more than his suspicions that she was a seer. He just couldn't quite work it out.

Hermione walked around the table and hugged Remus. Remus wrapped his arms around Hermione, holding her tightly in return and James sighed. Who knew when the pair would admit their feelings for each other? It was obvious to the world around them, but neither would realise how the other felt. They just wanted Remus and Hermione to be happy - together.

...oOo...

"Remus, I have an important job for you," Dumbledore said, after reporting the latest news to the group. "We've recently received word that Voldemort has taken to recruiting outside of wizards. We would like you to infiltrate the packs and become a spy for us."

"Of… c—"

"He's not going," Hermione said quickly, standing up from where she had been sitting at the table.

Remus turned his head, frowning slightly. Why was Hermione saying that?

"My dear, it's of the utmost importance," Dumbledore replied calmly.

"And we both know that _when_ Voldemort sends Greyback, anything Remus does will be undone - if he even comes close to succeeding. What'll happen is that he'll work hard to get into these groups but they won't trust him because he's an outsider who is telling them to trust wizards when they don't trust us, and with good reason. When Greyback visits them, they'll trust him because in their eyes, Voldemort is offering something closer to equality - more than our Minister, Ministry or any official body is offering. We're not going to get their support and frankly, we don't deserve it."

Dumbledore considered Hermione's words. "Perhaps you'll consider going on an assignment with Sirius instead?" he asked, glancing back at Remus.

Remus merely nodded, not asking for any more information. Sirius would fill him in later. Instead, he waited for the meeting to end.

He barely listened as other Order members such as Moody argued the mission with Dumbledore. Instead he tried to think about what he was going to say to Hermione. He pushed away thoughts of how protective she was being of him. He liked her being protective, but she _knew_ that being a part of the Order was risky.

When the meeting was over and the four of them had left and returned to their own flat in Diagon Alley, Remus turned his focus on Hermione. "What was that about?" he asked, trying not to sound accusing or upset.

"What?" she asked.

"Dumbledore was trying to give me a job and you… you had no right to tell him I couldn't do it." He kept his voice steady. There had already been a few arguments about working with the Order. He didn't want to start by sounding like it was an attack.

"I had every right. We had a deal. When Dumbledore told me four months ago that I needed to do a mission with James, you were quick to step in and offer to take my place since I would be sticking to healing and such. Remember, Remus. I'm healing and staying out of fighting and you're staying away from werewolf packs."

"You can't honestly think—"

"We had a deal," Hermione insisted softly. "Are you going back on your word?"

Remus took a deep breath. He _wanted_ to tell Hermione that he had every intention on taking that mission. Whatever Dumbledore needed for the war. But he couldn't. How could he break a promise he made to Hermione? "I could make a difference."

She shook her head. "Remus, trust me - it'll be a wasted year there."

"She knows," Sirius said. "Don't you, love?"

"What?" James asked, frowning slightly.

"Hermione. I'm sorry, love, but I've got it all figured out. You knew Dumbledore was going to ask this of Remus. You couldn't have known that before joining the Order. In fact, I got the impression that Dumbledore only decided this recently. So you knew months ago that he was going to ask. You also know the outcome. People aren't going to trust Remus. He's not going to make a difference. Greyback is going to swoop in and stop people from siding with Remus. You're not a seer as I considered at first. You've seen this before, haven't you?"

"Sirius, what are you talking about?" James pushed.

"She's from the future. That's why there are no records of her. That's why she knew Hogwarts so well. That's how her name has been down on the Order list from the day she arrived and that's how she became the first 'exchange' student at Hogwarts in… forever. She just happened to have a bad vibe from Peter and then found him in the bathroom as a rat. She just happened to work out Remus' lycanthropy. James, your parents' cures. Remus' - your mother's health. How could she know all of this?"

Hermione stared at the trio warily.

"Hermione, I think it's time you come clean with us," Sirius murmured softly. "We won't judge you, well… I won't. I promise you that. What year did you come from?"

"Ninety-seven," Hermione whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't plan to come back. I was fighting and got hit by a spell and when I opened my eyes again, I saw Remus. I tried to go home. Those first few weeks, I stayed in the library, searching. Dumbledore searched and then… I stopped trying to find a way home. I decided to stay. I thought that I could at least change things whilst I was here." Her voice shook and tears began to fill her eyes. These ones weren't like the ones when she had argued with Remus. These ones fell. "I've lost everything. My friends, my family. I came here and knew no one… but Remus… Remus, you… you were always there, watching out for me, checking up on me. How could I refuse having you as part of my life?"

Remus stared at her for a long time before standing up and walking out. Hermione jumped to her feet to race after him, but James grabbed her hand. "Firstly, Remus needs to think. Racing after him won't help so I suggest you give him time. Second… I think now is a good time to explain what Peter really did, and how we can win this war."

Hermione could only watch Remus absquatulate, wanting nothing more than to stop him. What if he didn't come back? What if he never forgave her?

"Hermione?" James pushed, his tone softer. "He just needs time to think. Trust us on that. Please."

Hermione nodded her head and allowed James to lead her over to the sofa. "Sirius, put the kettle on, love, we'll talk once we have some tea to calm us after all of that," James said softly.

...oOo...

Hermione heard the creak of her bedroom door and had her wand out and pointed at it before the light could even shine on her.

"Can we talk?"

"Remus?" Hermione lowered the wand slightly. "You're back."

"It's really me," he murmured, his eyes on the wand. "You want proof? Uh… We made a deal a few months ago. You wanted me to stay away from the packs."

Hermione's wand lowered further and she brought her legs around the side of the bed so she was sitting. She patted the space next to her and Remus walked in, sitting down on her bed. He looked around himself. "This is a nice room."

"I got second pick. The boys took the largest bedroom since they're a couple and sharing, and I took this because of the window seat."

"You could share that window seat," Remus muttered. "I have to sit in a chair." He crossed his arms and mock-pouted at Hermione's small laugh. "I'm just saying that there's enough space."

"So… is there a reason you're here at… well, I went to bed just after eleven, so…"

"Half-twelve," Remus filled in.

"You've been gone for two days," Hermione added.

"I needed to think," Remus said. "I was angry. No… more hurt than angry. You had this big secret and you kept it from us and I felt betrayed at first. I was hurt that you didn't trust me enough to confide in me when I would do anything for you."

"Remus, I—"

"Please," Remus murmured, causing Hermione to fall silent. He reached for her hand. "Then I was upset because I had spent months with my own secret that I was too scared to tell you because I thought you might turn your back on me, even though I knew you would never be so cruel, and then upset was because you already knew. If you had shared your secret, I'd have not spent those months scared of mine."

"Sorry," she whispered, not wanting to interrupt further.

"But then I moved past that. I had time to think and I realised that this was selfish thinking on my part. It wasn't just me that didn't know - it was James and Sirius too which means I wasn't the only one in the dark. I remembered how you arrived here and how I thought you were already dead. You were close to it. I did the maths - if you know us in the future, we're almost 20 years older than you. So you've literally lost everything - you were thrown into a day where you hadn't even been born. You can't go and find your family because they won't understand. Your friends aren't alive either. You're completely alone. Whilst I was worrying about sharing my secret, you were dealing with a loss I couldn't even begin to imagine."

He turned to face her, the light falling on part of his face. Hermione was relieved to see a soft smile on his lips.

"Once I realised that, it became easier to accept. But I realised that you said that you stopped looking for a way home… which meant that there could be one still out there. It means that you made a choice to remain here. But that also scares me. You chose to stay and you could choose to leave. When I realised that, I came straight back. After all, all you really have is me, Sirius and James. What if my actions in walking out caused you to feel alone again to the extent that you would start researching? What if I didn't see you for another twenty years? I couldn't live with that. Hermione, why did you stay?"

"I was sworn to secrecy," Hermione admitted. "Dumbledore wanted me to stay quiet about everything, but… but I couldn't. There were just little things that I could change. When Sirius first thought I was a seer, it just made sense at the time to go with it. At least until I knew what I needed to do. I still don't know what that is, but I know that my knowledge of Order attacks has helped. That getting Peter away from you three has saved your lives—"

"What happens with Peter?" Remus asked.

"He's not bad now. But… he'll become a Death Eater soon. In my original timeline, James marries Lily and they have a son, Harry, my best friend. There's a prophecy and Voldemort comes after Harry so they hide and Peter becomes the secret keeper because Sirius feels he's too obvious of a choice. After all, who would expect it to be Peter? Peter tells Voldemort. James and Lily die protecting Harry, and Sirius ends up in Azkaban for twelve years. You spend the time alone." Hermione squeezed his hand. "When I caught Peter in the bathroom, it wasn't a plot or anything on my part. He really had been spying, but I knew who he was and what he was. At the time, I still had an intention on returning back to my own time and I thought that at least capturing him would make a change to history for the better. Sirius would be the secret keeper and he wouldn't ever betray James. You'd all be safe."

Remus' shifted closer to Hermione. "Thank you," he whispered. "You were thinking of us and we gave you a hard time back then."

"You were all a little cold," Hermione admitted sadly. "But back home I had already lost so much. With you three, I felt like I belonged again. The more time I was here, the more I realised that I could have a fresh start - a new life. It felt like having a family again."

She couldn't stop her voice shaking and Remus quickly dropped her hand, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I'm sorry I left."

"I understand why," Hermione replied. "It's a big thing to process."

"So, the packs don't help?" Remus asked.

"No. The good work you put in gets affected by Greyback. You just return hurt each time. Dumbledore has you try again in the second war. It doesn't work then either. The packs don't trust you because you're a wizard. The only difference is that the Order in the future holds a lot more respect and trust for you. I refuse to let you go on a mission that I know will fail - something that'll cause you to get hurt. You told me yourself once that you hated those missions because you spent so long trying to distance yourself from the packs and fit into society and that you resented that you needed to... " Hermione trailed off with a sigh. "I'm here to protect you from all of that."

"It's what I am," Remus reminded her softly. "No matter how much I try and fit in, I'll always be a werewolf."

"I know. I first met you when I was thirteen. You were my professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts and the only decent one we had. I worked out what you are when Professor Snape set an essay about werewolves when you were absent around a full moon, of course we thought you were just unwell at the time. I didn't tell anyone. You know, it never changed anything. I was still impressed with your lessons and your knowledge. We still used to find each other in the library at Grimmauld Place… the Order headquarters - and talk for hours. But as fond as I was for that Remus, I much prefer you."

"You do? Why?"

"Because that Remus I could only see as a former professor first and a friend second. With you… you're _my_ Remus."

"I am that," Remus admitted softly. "What happened to you when you came here?"

Hermione was silent for a long time and Remus listened carefully to her breathing, checking if she had fallen asleep. Finally she sighed. "I was tortured." She pulled from his grip and began to undo her pyjama top, leaving her in just a vest underneath. Remus was glad that the light was off. If it had been on, he wouldn't have been able to control where his eyes landed. Thankfully the darkness helped him stay respectful. His eyes moved to her arm.

"A bandage?"

Hermione nodded, reaching for the end of it. She slowly unwrapped it. "Bellatrix Lestrange tortured me. She used the Cruciatus on me over and over again. I sort of remember… I remember my friends disappearing. I think they were calling my name. Then the house-elf came back. When he tried to take me too, I was hit with a spell or spells I think, just as he was apparating us away. I think maybe the combination of spell or spells and the apparating transported me through time, not just across the UK."

She removed the bandage completely and presented her arm to Remus. Remus, who was used to Hermione _only_ wearing long sleeves, couldn't stop staring. Hermione had presented herself as a halfblood before, stating that she had a private tutor. He could understand why she said it, because a muggleborn wouldn't have had a private tutor, which would have messed with her cover story.

"If I ever see her, I'll kill her," Remus whispered.

"Sirius already vowed that. You might have to fight him and James for that honour," Hermione said with a tired laugh. "Now you've all seen it, I can start wearing shorter sleeves… I mean, unless it bothers any of you. I can keep it covered."

Remus reached for Hermione once more, pulling his friend into his arms. "Nothing about you could ever bother me," he insisted. "You mean too much to me. I can't believe you've not kicked me out of here."

Hermione yawned. "Why would I ever do that?" she asked. "Now I've got you right where I want you to be… I mean…" her eyes widened as she looked up at him.

"Hermione, why did you stay?" Remus asked again, his heart pounding against his chest at the way Hermione was looking at him. He had only ever imagined that expression and he wanted them to be on the same page. He needed to know exactly what caused Hermione to stay. "Please."

"There's something I want to say to you but… I'm afraid of how you'll react," Hermione whispered.

"I promise. You can tell me anything," Remus replied, his own voice lowering. He was aware of how loud his heart was and hoped more than anything that Hermione was going to say what he had only dreamed of. He had never allowed himself to truly want something before - well, apart from the friendship of the other Marauders - he never felt like he deserved something before, and perhaps he didn't deserve Hermione.

But he was going to wish for her anyway.

"You," she confessed. "I fell in love with you. Stay, please."

She was scared he would run away again, though Remus wouldn't run from Hermione anymore. Instead he brought his lips down to hers, a hand running up to cup the back of her neck as her arms wrapped around his neck. "Stay," she whispered again as their lips parted briefly. "I need to sleep but… stay."

Remus nodded. He stood up and undressed, tossing his clothes onto a nearby chair before climbing into the bed. He was glad for the darkness, hiding all of the ugly scars that littered his body, but there was nothing that would make him leave that room in search of pyjamas - not when Hermione was asking him to stay. Hermione quickly moved into his arms and he held her tightly hoping that this wasn't a dream.

"I fell in love with you too," he admitted softly before letting out a yawn from his own. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow we'll talk about what that means for us." Tomorrow he would worry about his state of undress and his scars and her reaction. Tonight he'd just allow himself to forget what he was.

"There's an us?" Hermione asked.

"I hope so," Remus whispered. "I would like there to be an us. Ultimately, it depends on you."

"There's an 'us' then," Hermione agreed. "Tomorrow we can just… not ever move from here. We can just stay here like this forever."

Remus chuckled. "I like the sound of that. So… anything else you want to tell me about?"

"Is this a bad time to talk about your wife and son?" Hermione whispered.

Remus froze. "What?"

"You get married to—"

"If it hasn't happened yet, it's not going to," Remus insisted, cutting Hermione off before she offered a name. He had no intention of looking at another woman and even considering what life he would have had with that woman so he didn't need a name of a wife that he wasn't married to and a son he hadn't conceived. "I don't need names or details. I have no wife or son in this life. I have you and what more could I want?" He didn't tell Hermione that if he ever decided to have a wife and child, it'd be with her and no one else, though that was planning too far in advance. Hermione might change her mind about them having a relationship so it was best not to make plans.

"A silencing charm so we can sleep," came a tired voice from the door. Sirius appeared, looking grumpy. "You've been talking for... an hour or three… I don't know. Just close the door and have make-up sex, or read dirty books to each other. Whatever you book-swots like to do. Just let me and James sleep!"

He pulled the door closed, leaving the room in darkness. "He's not surprised that I'm in your bed," Remus pointed out.

"Maybe they realised our feelings before we were ready to admit them to each other," Hermione whispered.

"But dirty books?"

"Sirius has been snooping under my mattress again," Hermione muttered.

"What was that?" Remus quickly asked.

"Oh nothing," Hermione replied innocently. "Goodnight, Remus."

"Goodnight, love."

"And just to put those doubts at rest, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going back to my own time and I'm never leaving you. This is real to me, Remus. My future isn't just here. My future is with you."

"I didn't doubt that for a second," Remus lied.

"Of course not," Hermione snorted.

"I… I love you," Remus whispered, testing the words for a second time that night.

"I love you too!"

* * *

Review Please :)


End file.
